


supernova

by swallows (toska)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, I'm so sorry, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, oh man what have i done, one day i will learn what to put in tags, probably a bit OOC, rise-centric, u go rise- go be that fabulous character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toska/pseuds/swallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(rise/naoto/kanji)— in which kanji tatsumi is a lucky guy, so damn lucky and rise finds herself to be quite bitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	supernova

**Author's Note:**

> all i wanted to do was write some kanji/naoto- but instead i got an ot3
> 
> welp.

**supernova**  
— in which kanji tatsumi is a lucky guy, so damn lucky and rise finds herself to be quite bitter.

.

Her lips taste like crushed stardust, Rise Kujikawa thinks as she watches her work. Crushed stardust and day old coffee— a disgusting combination, she thinks. she watches from the corner of her eye as Naoto bites her lips, brows scrunched up thoughtfully as her fingers delicately tap the table. And she wonders if Naoto will ever learn how much of a siren she is— luring in men without even noticing it (and her as well, Naoto Shirogane’s voice and freaking existence have lured her in and she feels like a mermaid drowning— but she finds it hard to look away, oh so hard to look away)

“Naoto-chan!” she says, eyes bright and smile wide. Naoto raises her head in greeting and lips quirk up a bit.

“Hello,” Naoto replies warmly, “What brings you here?”

 _You._ Rise thinks _._

_Can’t you see it’s always been you?_

_You, you, you— no one else, but you._

“One of my associates recommended this place to me and i thought i would check it out,” she answers, grabbing an extra chair and plopping her bag down, and placing herself on the seat.

“You?” she asks.

Naoto looks away, a soft smile on her face, and suddenly it hurts to smile, rise thinks.

“Kanji?” she manages to choke out, the light blush on Naoto’s face, confirming her suspicions.

“Yes, we started seeing each other a few weeks ago.” Naoto admitted and honestly it felt like the walls were closing in and it was hard to breathe, but Rise Kujikawa wasn’t an idol for nothing. The smile still plastered on her face, her voice as light and airy as it’s always been.

“Kanji Tatsumi is a lucky guy, too lucky.” Rise says, twisting her hair around her fingertips as she pushes herself of the chair, the chair creaks against the floorboard, her hands gripping her handbag tightly as she makes an excuse to leave. (She wonders if Naoto could hear the steel edge in her voice, the sadness, the heartbreak, but the thing about Naoto is that she’s always been a bit dense, when it came to matters of the heart.)

Rise Kujikawa needs some air.

.

Rise Kujikawa’s mouth tastes like heartbreak and liquor— a dangerous combination, but Rise finds herself not caring as she wakes up with her bare legs tangled with another’s, whose hands are running across her skin and—

And she finds herself remembering the brief moment when Naoto was hers. (A romance that came about late nights in the office, filled with fluttering eyelashes, and soft sighs)

                                                                                                                                          

Naoto Shirogane’s mouth tasted like crushed stardust and day old coffee, and even though it may be disgusting— it’s a lot better that heartbreak and liquor.

.

Rise Kujikawa is stronger than heartbreak. (At least that’s what she likes to say, despite the tear stained cheeks and messy make up and rumpled up dress and the stench of alcohol all over her.)

Rise Kujikawa has always been too big for Inaba; too big for the world.

She’s a supernova— and she’ll use this heartbreak to her advantage and twist it like its hair, wrapped around her fingers and she’ll shine. 

.

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> wow i'm sorry if this wasn't up to par- it just came about a lack of internet connection and frustration from being unable to write kanji/naoto- WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR ME TO WRITE
> 
> im sorry


End file.
